To accommodate the needs of the widest variety of users, general application, portable storage cases and bags customarily contain a main (usually zippered) compartment, and one or more auxiliary compartments, and may include hand-grips and a shoulder strap for ease of transport. Where unencumbered movement is a prime concern, the storage case may include shoulder straps, and be configured so that it may be worn as a backpack. For special applications, particularly those involving sporting activities, some manufacturers have offered customized storage and transport bag configurations that are designed to accommodate a particular type of user's appliance (e.g., sports equipment, such as a tennis racket). However, none is known to offer a backpack that practically serves the needs of parents with very young children, in particular, infants, who cannot take care of themselves. As parents will attest, when traveling with infants, it is essential to take along an assortment of infant nutrition and hygiene products, so that one is always prepared to attend to the needs of the child, whenever and wherever they arise.